Better Than Words
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Collection of Fat Amy/Bumper drabbles. *Chapter 4 posted!*
1. End of the Year

**Author's Note: A little drabble to pass time by as I think of what the hell to write for my next BSHS chapter.**

 **IF ANY OF YOU ARE REBEL WILSON FANS - Go follow my Instagram account dedicated to Rebel news, edits, and other fun things! _rebs_wilson_**

 **Okay, promotion time over, on to the story...**

* * *

Bumper lay on his couch, caressing the soft blonde hair upon his chest that belonged to his girlfriend. Since returning from World's two weeks ago, Bumper and Amy had become inseparable. They had gone on a few dates before the competition, without having sex, surprisingly. The night Amy came home, though, she spent the night for the first time. When they had previously hooked up, it was quick, usually against a wall, in a chair, rarely in a bed. She had always feared of accidentally falling asleep, never wanting to be vulnerable around him. When they slept together, actually _slept_ , Amy had finally felt like something was complete in her life.

Then the week of final exams came around and there was absolutely no time for sex, not even quickies. She had told him this firmly, very adamant about the time she needed for her studies. They came to a decision that she would not spend the night with him for the whole week.

They lasted one night.

On Tuesday, around one am, Bumper heard a soft, tentative knock on his apartment door. He wasn't asleep, unable to keep his mind racing around thoughts of Amy. When he opened the door he was surprised, yet relieved to find her on the other side.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him, biting her lip. She was dressed in pajama pants with bananas on them, her slippers, and a t-shirt.

She looked adorable.

"I actually couldn't sleep either," he said, stepping aside to let her in.

She smiled at him and wordlessly, they made their way to his bedroom. They climbed into bed, tangling their arms and legs together under the covers. Once they were settled, Amy let out a soft sight of satisfaction.

"This is exactly what I needed," she whispered in the dark.

He grinned, snuggling closer to her, mumbling "me too" in her ear. Within minutes, the couple was sound asleep.

Bumper felt warmth fill his chest as he recalled the memory. He glanced down at Amy, who was sleeping soundly. Today was her last day of exams and she had wanted to celebrate, but the long week of studying had exhausted her. She collapsed on top of him as soon as she entered the apartment and was out like a light.

Amy shifted on top of him, slowly waking up. She lifted her head and squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "How long have I been asleep?" she mumbled, her eyes finally focusing on him.

Bumper smirked. He loved how thick her accent was one she first wakes up. "About an hour," he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head, pushing herself off of him and stretching. Bumper sat up as well, placing his hand on her upper thigh as she got her bearings. "What time is it?"

"Quarter til four."

She hummed and then looked over at him, tilting her head to the side as she let a smile cover her lips. "I didn't say hi to you earlier, did I?"

Bumper caught the tone of her voice and grinned cheekily, playing along. "No, you sure didn't."

"We'll have to fix that, now, won't we?" She leaned in seductively, her eyes glued to his lips.

He met her half way, their lips connecting slowly. Amy raised her hand up and placed it on his cheek, tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss. Bumper slid his hands up around Amy's waist, pulling her closer to him. She shifted with him, moving to straddle his hips, her arms wrapping around his neck. They parted reluctantly as the need for air became apparent.

Amy rest her forehead against his her eyes still closed from the intense kiss. "I need a shower," she said.

Bumper moaned, the image of her in the shower invading his mind. "Mind if I join?" he asked.

Amy wiggled her hips teasingly, feeling his hardness through his jeans already. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is SUPER SHORT, I know. I'm sorry. I feel like I might write another chapter to it, though...**


	2. Mario Kart

"Amy!"

"What?"

"You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You can't cheat at a video game, Bumper."

"You just did!"

"I didn't! You just suck."

"I'm not playing anymore."

Amy threw her head back and laughed. "You're such a baby!" She looked over at him sitting next to her on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest and a perfect pout on his lips. "How can you suck so bad at Mario Kart?"

"I don't suck at Mario Kart!" he defended, looking at her. "You're cheating!"

"How am I cheating?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"You keep shooting stuff at me!"

"You're supposed to do that!"

"You don't have to! You could let me win once in a while!" he whined.

Amy couldn't contain her smile anymore. "And would you really be happy knowing that I let you win?"

He was quiet for a moment, his pout even more evident. "I'm just saying," he murmured. "You could at least be nice."

Amy scoffed lightly. "Bumper," she raised her eyebrow. "Are you really that upset over a game?"

He didn't say anything and Amy rolled her eyes. She crawled over to him, nuzzling her nose in his neck playfully.

"Stop," he mumbled half hearted.

Amy nipped gently at his earlobe and Bumper shuddered at the feeling. "Babyyy," she whispered. "You wanna play a little game with me?" She traced his ear with her tongue and then blew on it gently.

Bumper melted and grunted a response, nodding his head.

Suddenly, Amy was gone, back in her spot with the controller in her hand. "One last round!" she exclaimed, starting a new game.

Bumper sat there staring at her, his jaw slack and his pants uncomfortably tight. "Uhh, what?" His brain was completely fried, still not fully understanding that she just played him like a fiddle.

"Come on," Amy said, slightly bouncing in her spot. "I'll go easy on ya."

Shaking his head, Bumper snapped out of his seduced state of mind and selected a character, determined to beat his competitive girlfriend.

The couple started racing on the game, each one occasionally screaming expletives and pressing buttons as quickly as possible.

"I'm in first!" Bumper exclaimed excitedly.

"There's still one more lap," Amy growled. "Don't get your hopes up just yet!"

A minute later, Bumper jumped up from the floor, his hands pumping in the air. "I won! I won!" He chanted as he danced around the tiny living room of the apartment they shared. "Woo!" He looked down at an unusually quiet Amy. "Ames?"

Amy sniffed and wiped at her eyes, her head cast down and her shoulders shaking. Bumper was at her side in seconds, kneeling down next to her. "Hey," he soothed, rubbing her back. "Its just a game..."

Amy raised her head and revealed her huge grin. Bumper frowned, utterly confused. Amy's shoulders continued to shake in laughter, shoving Bumper back so he landed on his ass.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

Amy tried to contain her giggles. "I let you win!"

Bumper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, I won fair and square."

"Bumper," she snickered. "Look how many items I have on my screen."

Bumper glanced at the TV screen. On Amy's side of the screen he noticed that she had a full line of unused items. Shrugging, he scoffed. "So?"

Amy smiled. "Look how far behind I was without using those items."

Bumper compared the times of the race. Amy came in second place only 0.4 seconds behind him. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I do suck at Mario Kart."

Amy let out another light laugh before she shoved Bumper again and he fell back on the floor. She climbed over him and kissed his pouting lips. "Its just a game, right?" she teased. She went in for another kiss, but he turned his head at the last second, her lips landing on his chin. She tried once more and again, he moved. "Hey!" she scolded, playfully smacking his chest. "Let me love on you!"

"No, you're mean." He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Bumperrr..." She tried to unwrap his arms, but to no avail. "You're no fun," she grumbled and just as she made a move to get off of him, Bumper clasped her wrists in his hands and flipped her over on her back as she let out a cry of surprise. He pinned her wrists against the floor and put both legs on either side of her hips, trapping her beneath him. "Hey!" she shouted out, trying move.

Holding her down tightly, a devilish smirk crossed Bumper's lips. He leaned towards her, his face inches from hers. Amy turned her head to the side, much like Bumper did to her only moments before, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine, but she neglected to remember that Bumper knew her weak spot. He grinned and leaned down further, heading straight for that spot just below her ear that made her melt every time. Realizing what he was doing, Amy tried to move her head again, but it was too late. Bumper's lips connected with her sweet skin, his tongue poking out to draw circles around the area as he lightly sucked on her neck.

"Ohhhhh," Amy moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

Bumper smiled, removing his mouth and pulled back to look at her, his grip on her wrists loosening.

"Bastard," she breathed out. "Why did you stop?"

"Cause I love to torture you," he shrugged and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Ungh," she grunted when they parted. "Why don't we finish this in the bedroom?"

Nodding vigorously, Bumper got off from on top of Amy and helped her stand. They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, Bumper trying not to squirm in excitement.

"You go ahead and get undressed, baby," she pouted seductively. "I just need to grab something, okay?"

Bumper nodded, stripping off his clothes as quickly as possible. He hopped on to the bed, clad in only his Pokemon boxers and waited impatiently for Amy to join him. Amy came back from the dresser, one hand held behind her back. She sauntered over to him slowly and Bumper licked his lips in anticipation.

"Scoot all the way up," she told him as she climbed on the bed on her knees. Bumper did as she said and Amy bit her lip to contain a snort of laughter. He would do anything to get laid. She moved up his body, her knees on either side of his waist, keeping one hand behind her back. The other hand slowly caressed his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. Bumper moaned into the kiss, his hands rubbing her jean clad thighs. Amy used her free hand to grab his left wrist and she pushed it up so it was above his head, repeating the action with his other hand.

 _Click._

Bumper's eyes popped open and pulled back from the distracting kiss. He felt the cool metal against his wrists and he tugged roughly, finding himself handcuffed to the headboard.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"I asked you if you wanted to play a little game with me earlier," she explained. "You said yes."

"I thought you were talking about video games?" It was more of a question than a statement, his face full of confusion and slight worry.

"Oh no," Amy shook her head slowly, a smirk covering her lips. "This game is for adults only..."


	3. Morning Routine

Amy walked around the kitchen, cooking breakfast for her and Bumper as he sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading his morning paper. She had almost considered taking a picture, wanting to capture this moment of domesticity. She and Bumper had fallen into a comfortable routine since moving in together six months ago. Wake up at 7, eat breakfast at 8, shower at 8:30, leave for work at 9, come home at 6, eat dinner at 7, relax until 10, go to bed at 10:30. It was sickeningly sweet.

Amy turned from the stove and walked the skillet of eggs over to the table, dishing the breakfast onto her and Bumper's plates. He set his newspaper down and looked up at her as she poured herself a cup of orange juice. Reaching out, Bumper caught Amy's free hand and tugged gently. Amy glanced at him and raised her eyebrow in question, but didn't move. Bumper just smiled and raised her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Amy sat down and they ate together in silence. When they were finished, Bumper stood and gathered the dishes to wash while Amy went to the bedroom to take a shower. He heard the shower turn on and paused in the midst of putting a cup in the dishwasher. Turning off the sink, Bumper exited the kitchen, taking his t-shirt off and tossing it in the hamper as he entered the bedroom.

He stepped out of his sweatpants and quietly pushed the door to the bathroom open. He could hear Amy humming softly to herself and he smiled at the sound. He slid the glass door to the side and stepped inside the shower with her. Amy had her back to him and she didn't seem to notice he had joined her. He stalked slowly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.

She tensed slightly in his arms, startled by his sudden appearance and then relaxed, leaning her head back against his shoulder, her hands resting on top of his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, content with just being there with each other. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. Bumper took the opportunity and captured her lips in his. Amy whimpered and turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Bumper took a step forward so they were under the stream of water, their mouths opening at the same time so their tongues could tangle together.

Rotating their bodies, Bumper took another step and Amy moaned as her back connected with the cool tile of the shower wall. Bumper slid his arm down to her thigh, lifting it up and Amy hooked her leg around his hip. He shifted his hips and slowly thrust up. Amy threw her head back and sighed as he filled her. He kept his pace steady and slow, holding tightly to her so she wouldn't slip and fall.

They came together in a few short minutes, Amy shuddering against him while he grunted in pleasure. He went to move away from her, but she held tightly to him, keeping him in place. Bumper raised his head from her shoulder and rest his forehead against hers. They breathed slowly in each other's faces, hazel eyes staring deep into brown. After a minute or so, she nodded at him and he slipped out of her gently, placing her leg back down on the wet bath mat.

They finished showering together and then turned the shower off, stepping out together. As they dried off, they caught each other's eye in the large mirror over the sink and grinned slyly.

This could definitely be a new addition to their morning routine.


	4. Cheat

**Author's Note: This chapter is loosely based on an episode of Glee (a scene between Mercedes and Sam) and an episode of Boy Meets World (a scene between Cory and Topanga). This is sort of my rendition on both of those episodes and I hope you all enjoy. I obviously don't own PP, PP2, Glee, or Boy Meets World... :)**

* * *

"Bump?" Amy called out from the living room as she heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," came his quiet reply as he entered the room, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets and his head down.

"You're home late," she commented, not looking up from her book. "How was your day?"

He didn't respond for the longest time and she was about to turn her head and look up at him when he blurted out, "I cheated on you."

Amy's head snapped up so quick that he was sure she got whiplash. "What?!"

Bumper sighed, running his hands through his hair, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He sat on the coffee table so he was facing her as she leaned forward on the couch, silently praying that he was pulling another practical joke on her. "I... I was working late on the album," he began to explain, his eyes downcast and his voice thick with regret. "Everyone had gone home except for me and one of the interns. She was helping me in the booth cause I was having microphone problems."

Amy stared at him as he spoke, her heart in her throat and her face warm, emotions coursing through her. She watched as Bumper reached up and quickly swiped underneath his eyes, gathering any stray tears that were threatening to fall.

"Next thing I know," he continued, biting his quivering lip. "I was pressed against the wall and Tina was kissing me."

Amy's eyes softened slightly and she leaned forward more. "Baby," she addressed him and he looked up at her with sad eyes. "You didn't cheat. It's not like you kissed her back."

Bumper was silent for a moment. "Well, I- I kinda kissed her back. It was a reflex and I couldn't stop it. When I finally snapped out of it and realized what I was doing, I pushed her away and ran."

"So," Amy said dryly, her eyes void of emotion. "How did she kiss you? Was it like this?" She leaned over and kissed him quickly, a gentle peck of the lips.

"Amy-" Bumper began, but she cut him off.

"Or was it like this?"

This time, she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and captured his lips between hers, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and her tongue swiftly entering his mouth to brush against his. Before he could respond, she pulled away and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Amy, please." His eyes began to water and Amy looked away briefly before locking her gaze on his crestfallen and guilt ridden face.

"Come here," she whispered. She reached out and gathered Bumper in her arms, pulling him with her on the couch. They fell back against the cushions, Bumper lying on top of her with his head buried in her neck, his tears soaking her sweater as Amy played with his hair. "I love you, Bumper," she spoke after a few minutes. "I know you would never intentionally do something to hurt me. You did the right thing by walking away before anything else could happen."

"I was so scared," he confessed, raising his head slightly to look at her.

"Scared of what, baby?" She wiped the last of his tears away with the pads of her thumbs, keeping her hands on his face.

"That you would hate me," he whispered. "I thought you'd dump me immediately."

"I could never hate you." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Just make sure you let that Tina girl know that if she ever pulls anything like that again, that the kraken that is your girlfriend will be unleashed on her skinny ass."

Bumper dropped his head down against her breasts, his upper body shaking with laughter as Amy smiled, her hands caressing his upper back. After a moment, he lifted his head and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips.

* * *

 **Shortest thing I've ever written. Haha I also had no way to end it so I just stopped writing... Anyway, review away!**


End file.
